Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the lighting field, in particular to a light guiding device and a vehicle lamp having the light guiding device.
Description of the Related Art
In the lighting field, light guide media adapted to transmit and guide a light are well-known, for example, optical fibers, light guide bars. However, in order to fix the light guide media, certain fixing components such as grippers, clips are typically provided on the light guide media. These fixing components may change the original optical guide construction of a light guiding device such that the light traveling in the light guide media may be leaked into the fixing components. Such leaked light may exit the fixing components in an undesired direction to cause an undesired bright spot. For example, when the light guide media are used in a vehicle lamp, such undesired bright spot may cause poor lit effects of the vehicle lamp.